Sauron vs Darth Vader
by Hammermaster
Summary: A battle between the mechanical Sith Lord and the Evil Necromancer. The prize? The Ring of Power and domination over the other's universe. Ch. 7 The Holder of the One Ring. Sauron puts a curse upon the Imperial Armies. Vader comes to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 Wormhole

**Sauron vs. Darth Vadar**

**Chapter 1 Wormhole**

**_Hello folks. I'm known as the Great Hammermaster. This is my first Star Wars fanfic and my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I wrote this due to inspiration from the esteemed Hunter Predator, a wise writer who wrote "Ganondorf vs. the Green Goblin." Go check out his writing if you are a Zelda or Spiderman fan, but anyways I'm really excited to see how this crossover will turn out, for Sauron and Darth Vader are such great bad guys that they are just crying out to be pitted against each other. I'll stop rambling, enjoy!_**

The great tower rose above the dark land of Mordor as Middle Earth stood on verge of the final triumph of the Necromancer Sauron. Recently the dark wizard had heard of an alliance rising between elves and men that would challenge his rule of the world, but he knew that when they came they would not be able to stand against the power of the One Ring which he had forged. The armor clad Magician stood at the top of his mighty tower and beheld his forces below. The time was coming, but he wanted more power. Middle Earth was finally his, but he had recently discovered that another world existed across the pages of space that would be a wonderful place to continue his campaign.

_'Begin it!'_

Lava erupted from Mount Doom as the Dark Lord swung his arm up, wielding the powers of the One Ring. The Nazgul cried out as dark magical rays erupted from Sauron's hand into the sky. The nine Ringwraiths took their positions below, crying out as Sauron's spell rose to completion. Then, the dark energy lifted away, and a stream of energy shot through the very land. Far away from the chaos, off somewhere near the wester border of Mordor a mighty ethereal hole opened on the ground suddenly. Sauron slammed his hand down against the side of the Balcony. The spell was complete.

* * *

Darth Vader paced back and forth across the deck of the Super Star Destroyer. The Death Star had just recently been completed and it was time to bring an end to the Rebel Alliance that had so long been a bad mark in the galaxy. But Vader did not share Governor Tarkin's faith in the great space station. Vader trusted in the Dark Side of the Force, and to him no metallic contraption of man could ever stand against it. 

That was why he had planned a special voyage before heading towards Yavin. His men had discovered a wormhole that had appeared suddenly over night. Darth Vader sense that through the Worm Hole there was a power beyond all imagining. Something as great, if not greater in power than the Death Star.

"Lord Vader!" one of his officers shouted. "We are approaching the Worm Hole now!"

Darth Vader turned, his black mechanical hand brushing against the railing as he made his way down the stairs towards the docking bays.

"Good. Prepare a transport ship for me and eighteen stormtroopers who will accompany me through this gateway."

"Yes Lord Vader," the man ran off to carry out the Sith Lord's wishes.

Darth Vader smiled beneath his black mask.

"The Rebel Alliance will not be able to stop me this time!"

But it wasn't the Rebellion that awaited him on the other side of the Wormhole.

* * *

The deep silence of Mordor was broken by the sound of a hundred Orcs marching towards the Gateway. Their iron footsteps pounding as they held their swords towards the sky. Sauron had sent them to enter the Gateway and find out where it lead. Then they were ordered to report back to him so he could send more reinforcements into the other world and begin his mighty conquest. When they reached the Gateway the Orcs all stopped to gasp at the shear awesomeness of it. 

The Gateway spanned at least six hundred feet with a wide rim yawning out like an open mouth to suck things in to an unspeakable doom. Glowing energy had replaced the hard stone floor where the Gateway had grown. Shimmering like a million crystals, the energy suddenly began flowing outward, like waves rippling towards the Orcs and then being dragged back. The army, in fear, fumbled backwards as the energy began pulsing and flowing faster and faster. Then suddenly a mighty craft erupted from the center of the hole and flew up into the sky, spinning under the sudden affects of gravity before plummeting to the ground where it landed rather unpleasantly.

It was an Imperial Shuttle which Darth Vader and his eighteen stormtroopers had used to pass through the Gateway into Middle Earth. After the rather shaky entrance, Vader was bursting to leave the Shuttle and search for the great power which he knew existed in this world.

"Lets go," he nodded at his stormtroopers as the landing ramp slowly lowered. They marched out of the ship ceremonially and stood stiffly as Darth Vader slowly walked down the ramp. When he was out the stormtroopers flanked him, a platoon of nine on one side, and a platoon of nine on the other side. Darth Vader then walked forward into the new world.

"Now what is this?" Darth Vader looked up at the massive army of Orcs before him.

The Stormtroopers immediately raised their blasters at the grotesque creatures. The Orc commander did not know what these creatures were, but he did know that they stood between his army and the Gateway. He stepped forward from within the ranks of Orcs and glared at the man in Dark Armor whom he presumed was the leader.

"Who are you who dares set foot in the land of Mordor, the domain of the great Sauron?"

The Dark figure coolly raised his hand and pointed it towards the Orc commander. Immediately he felt his throat constrict as if someone was choking him. Gasping, the commander put a hand against his throat as if there was some way he could relieve the pressure. The Orcs immediately raised their weapons as Darth Vader continued force choking the commander.

"I am Darth Vader," the Dark man said. "And I do not bow before anyone but the Emperor!"

Then he threw the Orc Commander backwards into his forces with a flick of his wrist and released him. The Orc archers immediately began firing upon the Stormtroopers, but their arrows just ricocheted harmlessly off of the Stormtroopers' armor. Upon seeing this the Orcs stopped firing and waited.

"Kill them all," Darth Vader said to his troops. "But leave the Commander alive."

Immediately the Stormtroopers opened fire upon the army of Orcs. Screaming as they were overrun the Orcs feebly fired more arrows. Some tried running, but were picked off by the Stormtroopers.

"Attack!" The Orc commander cried out, and his forces charged towards the Stormtroopers, unsheathing their swords.

Orc after Orc fell under the fire from the Stormtroopers, few even got close enough to attack. When they did their swords clanged harmlessly off of the strong white armor. Finally the Commander realized that they could not win this battle.

"Retreat!" he shouted to his few remaining forces, and they did not need any further warning.

The Stormtroopers continued cutting the Orcs down as they ran, until they were out of range.

"I want the Commander!" Darth Vader roared.

"Not a problem sir," one Stormtrooper said, grabbing a sniper rifle and aiming it towards the Orc Commander.

He fired once, the bullet piercing the Orc's leg and sending him sprawling onto the empty battlefield. The Imperials let the rest of the Orcs escape.

"Very good soldier," Darth Vader said. "What is your operating number?"

"ST-115," the Stormtrooper replied.

"Serve me well Trooper 115," Darth Vader said, "and I will see that you are rewarded."

"Yes sir!" the Stormtrooper saluted.

Darth Vader then walked down the battlefield to the wounded Orc commander, who lay panting and gasping in pain.

"You!" he pointed a hand at the Orc, and used the force to drag him to his feet. "A great power exists in this world! I have sensed it from afar. What is it!"

The Orc's eyes widened when his throat began to constrict again.

"The One Ring," the Orc said, gasping.

"Tell me about it," Darth Vader said, "and I will leave you to die in peace."

"Sauron..." the Orc gasped. "Forged from the fires of Mount Doom..."

"What does it do!" Darth Vader demanded.

"Great power... the One Ring... One Ring to rule them all... One Ring to find them all... and in the Darkness Bind them..."

"Who has this Ring?" Darth Vader demanded, tightening his grip.

"Sa... Sauron..." the Orc coughed once, and then died.

"Well well," Darth Vader said. "I think I like the sound of this. But where is this Sauron?"

The Sith Lord gazed across the horizon thoughtfully, feeling with the Force.

"That direction," he gestured in the direction of Barad-Dûr. "That tall tower rising in the east."

* * *

"Sir," Sauron turned to see General Agravas. "The survivors of the army that you sent to pass through the Gateway have returned." 

"Survivors?" Sauron took a step towards the Goblin, causing him to step backwards in fear.

Sauron's eyes flashed red through his helmet.

"What has happened to my army?" his voice boomed as he glared at the unfortunate General.

"Th-the survivors claim that a black creature and several white creatures came out from the Gateway and destroyed all the others."

Sauron turned and looked over the balcony over towards the direction of the Gateway.

"It would seem that the people from the other world are strong," Sauron said. "But I am stronger!"

With that the Dark Sorcerer lifted his mace towards the sky, and called out.

"Nazgûl!" he cried, his voice rising like the cries of the damned towards the sky.

Below the great tower his undead Wraiths wailed as they listened to the calling of their master.

* * *

Darth Vader stopped suddenly, causing his Stormtroopers to stumble behind him. He sense something terrible, a dark force rising, and in his mind he heard a fell voice. 

"What is is Lord Vader?" one of the Stormtroopers asked.

"I sense something..." Darth Vader said. "A presence. A dark presence..."

A mighty scream erupted, causing the Stormtroopers to raise their blasters in terror.

_**Please leave me a nice review and some criticism and suggestions if you have any. The second chapter should come in a bit.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of the Black Gate

**Chapter 2 Battle of the Black Gate**

**_Okay, first of all I'd better clear up a few things first. In Star Wars this story takes place just before the battle of Yavin, during the time of the original Star Wars movie. In Lord of the Rings it takes place way back in the past during the first war of the rings before Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and defeated his mortal form. Oh, and don't worry, this story will have plot outside of them just battling each other, remember the last alliance between men and elves? Oh, and I probably should point out why I submitted this as a Star Wars fanfic instead of a LOTR fanfic. This is because this is an action story that I think will appeal more to Star Wars fans than to LOTR fans, plus while most everyone can enjoy the LOTR trilogy not everyon can enjoy Star Wars half as much as a Star Wars fan.  
_**

Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber in a single motion as his stormtroopers looked around warily for the next attack.

"Here they come," Darth Vader warned.

The sound of hoofbeats filled the air as a dark rider appeared on the horizon. Darth Vader reached out with the force into the mind of the Dark Figure. Suddenly he touched on something cold and empty. Darth Vader drew back suddenly, before venturing forward again. This time a searing pain shot through his skull when he reentered the creature's brain, causing him to stumble backwards while holding his skull in his hands.

"Lord Vader," Trooper 115 said. "Are you alright?"

Darth Vader rightened himself again as the Black Rider descended upon them.

"Kill the Black Rider..." Darth Vader said.

The Stormtroopers opened fire, as the Black Rider suddenly leapt off of the back of his black horse, drawing a wicked looking blade and stabbing it straight through the chest of the first Stormtrooper. With a deafening scream the Nazgûl tore the blade straight out of the Stormtrooper's chest and swung it through the neck of another Stormtrooper.

_'Impossible!' _Darth Vader thought. _ 'No normal blade could pierce a Stormtrooper's armor!'_

The Ringwraith slew another Stormtrooper before one of them fired a blast into its chest. The Black Rider fell backwards and lay still as if dead. The Stormtroopers walked over to the dead Rider's body and began examining it closely. Darth Vader just stood still, sensing something. A shrill scream filled the air and he whirled around. Four more wraiths stepped out behind them, with their swords held in front of their faces. They screamed again.

The Stormtroopers turned around and trained their blasters on the Four other wraiths. Then suddenly the Nazgûl that they'd thought was dead leapt back to its feet and cut down another Stormtrooper. Chaos erupted everywhere as the other four wraiths ran in and attacked the hapless Stormtroopers. Darth Vader dove backwards as a Ringwraith sprung after him, swinging its deadly blade.

"You my friend have just made a big mistake," Darth Vader said, swinging his lightsaber.

The Nazgûl caught Vader's lightsaber against its own blade and pushed back against his attack. The Sith Lord was amazed. How could a mere sword hold back his lightsaber. He reached out with his mind to the sword. The dark empty feeling filled him again as he felt a strong shadow energy within the sword. Weakened by the energy, he stumbled backwards disoriented. The Ringwraith drew its sword back to stab Darth Vader, but then a red bolt of plasma hit the wraith, burning its robe, but nothing more.

The Nazgûl turned to see that the other four had left, having slew all of the Stormtroopers, all except one. A wounded Stormtrooper lay on the ground feebly aiming his blaster towards the wraith, as if that would protect him. The Black Rider marched up to him and kicked his hand, causing the trooper to shriek in pain and sending the blaster flying out of his reach. Then the Ringwraith stabbed its blade straight into his leg. The Stormtrooper screamed in agony as the wraith pushed its blade in, and then yanked it back out.

Darth Vader pulled himself to his feet as the Nazgûl grabbed the Stormtrooper by the neck and pulled him to his feet. The Sith Lord reignited his lightsaber. The Ringwraith released the Stormtrooper and swung his blade out in defense. Darth Vader struck the broken wraith's blade, knocking it out of the way quickly, before plunging his lighstaber into the Nazgûl's nonexistent face. Searing with dark energy, the Ringwraith screeched once again, before falling backwards, dead. Its robe crumpled to the ground as its body disappeared.

The Dark Lord then marched onward, leaving the wounded ST-115 to die. The Stormtrooper slowly pulled himself up from the ground and slowly began crawling back in the direction of the Imperial Shuttle.

"Sauron's forces are preparing to take all of Middle Earth," Elrond said. "There is only one thing we can do. Join together and defeat him."

Isildur nodded.

"But you do know that we are not as strong as we once were," Isildur said. "The nation of Gondor is all that is left. The nine other nations of man fell apart when the nine kings were taken by the evil of Sauron."

"Never the less we must work together," Elrond said. "It is our only hope."

"What of the dwarves?" an elf in the corner suggested. "Why don't we try asking for their allegiance."

"Yes," Isildur agreed. "The dwarves are strong."

"I'm afraid the dwarves will not wish to fight alongside us," Elrond said. "It has been long since we the elves have had friendly relations with them."

"But we as men do not have anything against them," Isildur continued. "Why can't we fight with them?"

"The dwarves are content within their mountains," Elrond replied. "They do not feel the wrath of Sauron down there."

Isildur sighed.

"Then what can we do?"

"We can fight as men and elves," Elrond said. "We can work together."

Trooper 115 slowly dragged himself back into the Imperial Shuttle and applied bacta to his wounds. Then he packed some up with him before his attention was caught by the Speeder bike that had been stored in the back of the transport. He dragged it out of the ship and mounted to fly back towards Mordor to find Darth Vader. But then the Stormtrooper glanced up and saw a Dark Rider standing before him, its armored hands holding its blade calmly as if it had been waiting for him. Then it drew its blade back and screamed loudly. ST-115 immediately jumped onto the speeder bike and blasted away in the opposite direction, leaving the angry Black Rider in the dust. The Nazgûl screamed again, as if calling out for aid.

The Stormtrooper blasted on across Middle Earth, daring not to turn back or remove his foot from the gas pedal. He sped on all afternoon until the skies began to redden as dusk began to set in. It was then that he realized he was being followed. The black dot in the skies behind him rapidly grew larger and larger. The Stormtrooper looked ahead to see that he was approaching a forest. He looked back as the dark flying shape grew larger and larger. Suddenly a shrill screech filled the air, the Ringwraith had followed him.

"Impossible!" he whispered.

A massive creature descended from the reddening sky, roaring as it swooped down matching the speed of the swoop. Its massive dragon wings drew it downwards towards Trooper 115 as the Ringwraith on the back drew its sword once again. It swooped in close and the dragon creature snapped at the back of the bike, causing it to jolt forward. Then it drew up on the right and snapped again. The Stormtrooper drew the bike quickly to the left to avoid the blow. The creature swung to the side, slamming its mighty bulk into the swoop, knocking it almost off balance. The Stormtrooper immediately drew his blaster and fired a bolt at the dragon creature, but missed. The dragon drew back and took its position behind his bike again.

ST-115 looked forward. He was almost to the forest. The back of the swoop lurched again as the beast sunk its teeth into the cold metal before swinging its head to the side sending the speeder bike spinning out of control. The Stormtrooper was thrown from the craft, where he tumbled safely to the ground. The swoop crashed into a tree where it exploded, right on the very edge of the forest. Ahead of him the Stormtrooper saw the creature swoop back around and come in towards him. He raised his blaster and waited. The Black Rider screeched again as his mount swooped in for the kill. The Stormtrooper fired, sending a bolt of red plasma slamming into the head of the monster killing it instantly.

Trooper 115 immediately jumped out of the way as the beast crashed into the ground where he had once been, the Black Rider leaping free from its steed and landing on its feet in front of the Stormtrooper. It drew its sword before charging towards the soldier, there would be no mercy this time. ST-115 raised his blaster and opened fire, his bolts slamming against the shadowy cloak that shrouded the Nazgûl. The Ringwraith ignored the bolts, and continued running, raising its sword to deliver the final blow. When in range the Nazgûl swung its sword, hacking the Stormtrooper's blade in half before stabbing the blade into his shoulder. Trooper 115 screamed in pain as the shadow blade scarred his soul. Then, in a single motion the Ringwraith snapped its blade back out of his shoulder, tearing the blade from the tip which it left embedded in the soldier's shoulder. ST-115 slowly fell to his knees, breathing heavily as the dark energy began to cloud his soul. Then he slumped forward and lay still, twitching from the pain.

The Nazgûl, seeing that it had completed its mission turned to leave. Walking back in the direction of Mordor it disappeared into the growing darkness. As the sky darkened the Stormtrooper slowly lifted his head from the ground and looked forward into the dark forest.

_'The world is changing...'_

Had he not been already wounded the Stormtrooper would have pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Had he just heard a voice in his mind.

_'A great evil comes to our gates...'_

A bright light suddenly filled his vision as an angelic figure stepped out of the forest towards him.

_Am I dying?_

_'The world is dying. A new evil has come, but there cannot be two Lords of the Ring.'_

The Stormtrooper lifted his hand towards the beautiful girl who walked slowly towards him, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

_Save me..._

_'Welcome John Espara of Coruscant.'_

"Impressive."

"I thought you'd be pleased Lord Vader," Admiral Dugal replied, looking out over the army of Stormtroopers that he had brought through the Wormhole to help Darth Vader. Four AT-PT's marched down from the ramps of the Imperial Shuttle.

"This is just what I needed," Vader said.

"More units are on the way Lord Vader," the Admiral continued. "I've been thinking that while we're here we might as well expand the Empire into this world. My scouts have indicated that there are weaker countries to the west that would be easily taken."

"Good," Vader replied. "See that this is done. As for me, Admiral Niem and I will take this army and attack Mordor."

Darth Vader then turned and began marching towards Mordor, with his army following closely behind.

Sauron paced back and forth at the top of Barad-Dûr. Below him his armies were readying themselves to enter the Gateway, and perhaps fight with the white creature's who had stepped through the Gateway. Suddenly his gaze was caught by an approaching army far off in the distance, marching towards the Black Gate.

"Sir!" he turned to see the Goblin General again. "The enemy marches upon our doorstep. What are we to do?"

"What enemy?" Sauron's eyes flashed.

"Darth Vader," an Orc said, walking up behind the Goblin. "That's what he told our commander before he killed him."

Sauron gazed out over the balcony.

"Don't let them get through," he said. "I want Goblin archers on the gate firing volleys into them, Orcs waiting at the entrance in case they do break through!"

Then he chuckled sourly.

"Why bother, there is no way that they will break through the Black Gates of Mordor."

Suddenly several loud blasts were heard as strange bolts of light began flashing below on the Battlefield.

"What is going on!" Sauron grabbed a telescope and looked at the gate through it. Blasts of light erupted from in front of the Gate.

"Send out the Trolls!" Sauron commanded.

The five AT-PT's marched towards the Black Gate, firing a steady stream of laser blasts into the iron structure. The Goblin archers had given up firing upon the metallic beings and had now taken to hiding in wait with the Orcs. Darth Vader watched silently as the gate slowly began to crumble under the steady barrage of blasts. Then finally, it fell apart.

"At last!" Darth Vader said in triumph.

As the gate slowly crumbled to the ground a mighty roaring erupted from inside, causing the legions of Stormtroopers to shrink back from the gates in fear. Then, six mighty beasts came barrelling out from inside Mordor. Trolls! The Stormtroopers immediately opened fire, but their blasts did not seem to penetrate the hard skin of the gray monsters. Swinging their brutal clubs, the Trolls sent soldiers flying through the air with every blow.

The AT-PT's opened fire on the first one, their stronger and more penetrable bolts searing through its flesh and sending it to its death. Six more trolls charged out from inside the gates towards the AT-PT's. The armored Imperial machines continued firing on them, picking them off one by one, but there were too many of them.

The trolls reached them, and began battering them to pieces with their mighty clubs, for each Troll was almost as large as the AT-PT's were. Within moments the AT-PT's were completely destroyed, but only five trolls were still alive. The number was quickly lowered to four when the Stormtroopers all opened fire on the most wounded of the five.

"How could such a primitive culture..." Darth Vader murmured, watching the trolls turn on his stormtroopers again.

After a while the Trolls were destroyed, but then the armies of Orcs charged out to do battle with the remaining Stormtroopers. Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber and walked out to join the battle. Cutting down anyone in his path, Darth Vader made his way through the Black Gate and into the army of Orcs. His Stormtroopers pushed forward, driving the Orcs backwards, until they had passed into Mordor.

"I am coming for you Sauron!" Darth Vader said, as he used the force to send an Orc sprawling away from him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Conquest

**Chapter 3 The Conquest**

"Push forward!" Admiral Niem shouted to his troops as they pushed through the Black Gate.

The Orcs were putting up quite a good fight even though the Imperials had superior technology. They had figured out to attack the Stormtroopers at the joints between the armor. Meanwhile, Darth Vader was cutting his way towards Barad-Dûr.

"Sauron,"using the force he reached out telepathically to the great sorcerer.

At the top of the tower Sauron could hear Darth Vader speaking to him through his mind.

"Who are you?" Sauron demanded. "Are you an elf that you speak to me through my mind?"

_'I am Darth Vader. Come down and fight me!'_

"Pretty big talk for a guy in a black suit," Sauron responded, his dark voice echoing through the halls. "Don't you know what I am?"

_'I know you carry the One Ring, and I want it!'_

Sauron laughed and glanced down at the bottom of his tower.

"You think that you can take the One Ring away from me?"

_'You have too much faith in your own power Sauron. Your ancient customs are nothing compared to the power of the force!'_

"We'll see about that," Sauron said, grabbing his mace.

The stone doors to Barad-Dûr opened slowly as Darth Vader waited. Then, a mighty armor clad warrior stepped out from the darkness, his iron boots crushing the rocks beneath them as he faced down the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"So you have come," Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber slowly. "To meet your destiny."

"Or to see yours," Sauron raised his mace.

The Necromancer swung his mace, sending a powerful wave of magic upon his adversary, a wave that would have knocked out at least ten men. Expecting his enemy to be pulverized, Sauron turned back triumphantly, before he saw Darth Vader standing there with his hand held out, as if using it to deflect the energy.

"Bow before the Dark Side of the Force," Darth Vader swung his lightsaber.

Sauron drew his mace up and caught the mighty energy weapon against it, before sweeping around to strike again. Darth Vader, wielding the force and his lightsaber parried the mace, and reposted towards Sauron's chest. Sauron roared, knocking the blow aside before kicking Darth Vader in the shin, knocking him backwards. Darth Vader fell backwards to the ground and Sauron ran forward to deliver the final blow. The Sith Lord threw up a hand suddenly, and Sauron felt a strong energy grab ahold of him. Then, Darth Vader's hand moved forward slightly, sending Sauron flying backwars, where he slammed into the stone wall of his fortress. Darth Vader rose to his feet slowly and walked slowly towards the Necromancer.

"Give me the One Ring Sauron," he said, holding his hand out. "And I will let you live."

Sauron raised his head up, dazed.

"This has just begun," he hissed, before looking up.

Darth Vader followed his gaze to see five Ringwraiths standing on the rock ledge above them.

"We shall meet again!" Darth Vader then turned and walked off towards his army.

His army had forced the Orcs back through the Gateway, but Darth Vader knew that it wouldn't be long before Sauron pulled another trick out of his sleeve and surprised the Sith Lord once again.

"Retreat to outside of the Gates," Darth Vader said to Admiral Niem. "If Sauron will not fight, then we shall take everything that is his first!"

"An army advances on our position sir," the soldier of Gondor said.

Isildur looked up fearfully.

"No," he whispered. "It is too early. Sauron..."

"Not Sauron," the soldier said. "A massive army of men dressed in strange white armor, and mighty siege weapons. They demand that we surrender our country to them."

Isildur looked up at the soldier, his eyes filling with fear.

"We cannot battle both Mordor and this new army. It is hopeless."

"But we cannot surrender..." the soldier whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "The silver trumpets of Gondor must ring again!"

"You can tell the white army that I'll walk through hellfire before I will bow to their wishes!" Isildur cried.

The Stormtrooper awakened slowly to the sound of heavenly voices. Slowly he lifted his head up from the soft white pillow and realized that he'd been stripped of his body armor. He had been dressed in a soft silken material. He now lay on a soft bed, graced with gossamer sheets, more like air than cloth. In the distance he heard singing.

"Do not stand," a gentle voice filled his ears, soothing his pain.

He turned to see a tall and beautiful girl, glowing like white gold, shrouded in the early morning sunlight. Her golden hair gleamed in the light of dawn like golden rays of sunlight. He was awestruck by her beauty. She seemed to know this, and smiled faintly.

"I am Galadriel," she said. "Welcome to Lothlorien."

"You are not..."

"The one who saved you?" Galadriel looked up. "No. But it was my voice that you heard speaking to you in your head Mr. John Espara."

"So it really did happen," he whispered.

Galadriel turned and looked down the corridor silently. It was then that John caught a glimpse of her ear, for it was pointed.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am an elf maiden," she replied. "And what are you? I have never met a human who wore such armor or who carried such strange weapons."

"Stormtrooper," John said. "I am a soldier of the Galactic Empire."

"You came through the Gateway that Sauron opened," Galadriel said. "But what is your purpose in this world John Espara?"

He closed his eyes, remembering the conquest that Admiral Dugal had described to them.

"We came to..." he stopped, realizing that he was speaking with one of the very people whom they had come to enslave, "...explore this new world."

Galadriel smiled.

"What happened to me?" John said, wincing as his shoulder throbbed.

"You were stabbed with a Morgul blade," Galadriel explained. "The blade of the Nazgûl, the servants of Sauron."

"Sauron?"

"Yes. The evil Necromancer, lord of Mordor. The forger of the One Ring."

"What is this One Ring?" the Stormtrooper asked.

Galadriel suddenly turned, and caught the glimpse of another elf maiden walking in from the hallway. She smiled softly, and turned to face the fair elf who walked in beside her. This elf was shorter than Galadriel was and looked younger.

"This is Verana," Galadriel introduced the other elf, who blushed lightly and smiled. "She saved your life."

"Thank you," John said.

"She will explain everything to you," Galadriel said, before exiting the room.

John watched Galadriel leave, his mind still muddled by all of this. What strange creatures these people were, these elves. Galadriel could have been much older than him for all he knew, but she was still very beautiful. But not in a romantic sense, she was beautiful as a sunset is beautiful, beautiful as the moon is beautiful. He would never describe her as being pretty, or cute, and neither would he hope of dating or marrying her.

"I'm supposed to watch over you," Verana said quietly, sitting in a chair beside his bed.

The stormtrooper looked her over. She too had pointed ears, and had skin as pale as white light. Her simple dress was made of the same silky material that he had been dressed in. She too, was beautiful, but more in the traditional way.

"And I'm supposed to answer your questions," she said. "The One Ring is a powerful relic created by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. In it he poured his cruelty and his will to dominate Middle Earth. The world. They say that the ring is all together evil and can only be wielded by the Dark Lord himself."

"Darth Vader wants the ring," John sat up slowly in his bed.

"I'm afraid he will not be able to wield it," Verana said. "For only one as strong as Sauron can truly control it."

"Darth Vader's strong," John continued. "Besides the Emperor he is the last known man who can use the Force."

"Force?" Verana looked over at him.

"Its a... a sort of religion I suppose," John said. "Or... that's how it is regarded, but in truth I don't think it has anything to do with the supernatural."

"And this Darth Vader is the man you serve?" Verana asked.

"Yes," John said.

Verana smiled faintly.

"Come with me," she stood slowly and beckoned for John to follow.

John stood up and looked around for his shoes.

"You will not need shoes in Lothlorien," Verana said, and he then noticed that her feet were bare as well. "You will never find softer ground anywhere else in the world."

In a moment the battle was over. Peasants screamed and hid in their homes as Stormtroopers marched through the once great city of Gondor. Isildur and his armies had retreated not long ago, heading back towards Rivendell, hoping to receive aid from Elrond and the elves. Admiral Dugal on the other hand quickly had renamed the White City after himself. But he wasn't finished there. Leaving a small skeleton crew behind in the city Dugal took his army and marched across Gondor, fighting off all remaining resistance.

General Agravas was proud to now tell his master about how the Imperials had retreated back to ouside the gates. But being a Gobling Agravas knew that it hadn't been the ferocity of his army that had driven the Stormtroopers back. If he had been an Orc he may believe something like this, but Agravas was wiser than this. Sauron knew it to, and he did not look pleased.

"Darth Vader..." he murmured as he glared out over the horizon. "What is it that you are planning."

Sauron knew that the Sith Lord would not give up that easily.

"I want to know exactly what he is doing," Sauron said. "I know that I cannot fight a two front war between him and Gondor."

"But Gondor has been taken," Agravas said. "These Imperials have driven Isildur and his forces out."

"What!" Sauron looked up. "Do they intend to take all of Middle Earth from me? Have they reached Rohan yet?"

Sauron had taken control of Rohan a while ago.

"Not yet," the goblin replied. "But the Imperials will no doubt push their way North after they take Gondor."

Sauron's eyes flashed.

"Ready my armies," Sauron demanded. "I will not let Darth Vader take Rohan from me!"

_**So what do you think so far? Now Vader has turned his forces upon Middle Earth, which is Sauron's job according to him. So now the battle will really get started. Please leave a nice review telling me what you think so far and suggestions or comments and criticism.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Imperial Middle Earth

**Chapter 4 Imperial Middle Earth**

"John?" Verana shook him gently. "John, wake up."

She smiled softly as he groaned and rolled over, his much slept on blond hair brushing her fingers gently. Verana shook him harder, and he opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes," Verana said smiling. "Come on. Gabriel wishes to speak with you over breakfast."

John nodded and slowly rose to his feet. Days had passed since he'd first come to Lothlorien. Verana had taught him all about the history of Middle Earth and more importantly she had taught him about the Dark Lord Sauron and his ring. Over the days they had become good friends, but had little time together because Galadriel was always pulling him aside to ask him questions about Darth Vader.

The wound in his shoulder still ached at times, but Verana was always there with herb tea to relieve the pain. She even would rub his shoulders when the poison made the muscles incredibly stiff. She was a good caretaker and a good nurse, but she was more than that to him. She had become a ray of hope during a time of darkness. To John, Lothlorien was a paradise on earth, and he never wanted to leave it.

* * *

The Horse Lords of Rohan had been driven from their very country by the forces of Sauron. Now Helms Deep was all that they had. The Dark Lord himself had organized a siege of the walled city and now it wouldn't be long before the King Maximus of Rohan surrendered due to the starvation of his people. But something else happened. Suddenly a mighty army of men in white armor moved North from the direction of Gondor and fought their way through Sauron's forces.

Maximus watched in amazement at the mighty machines that marched upon Sauron's forces, firing bright bolts of light which quickly cut down the Orc armies. Soon the Orcs were in full retreat. Maximus, in triumph, opened the gates of Rohan and marched out to meet their saviors. Much to his surprise immediately after he marched out of his fortress the white armored warriors trained their guns on him.

"I've come to thank you for rescuing us from Sauron's forces," Maximus said. "You have saved us from an unspeakable fate. How ever may I thank you?"

"Surrender," a man dressed in a strange uniform said, walking up to him. "I am Admiral Dugal. You may show us your thanks by surrendering this nation of yours to the control of the Galactic Empire."

Maximus' face paled. He could not imagine the disastrous results if he were to lead his forces into war with these white warriors. Knowing that these guys would do to his army what they did to that of Sauron the King realized that he had no choice but to comply.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"You will remain King," Admiral Dugal said. "This is your reward for working with us instead of fighting. But this nation will become a puppet state under our control. We will chose a Chancellor for this country. Do as he commands, and you will not be harmed. Or if you so choose you may refuse this offer and prepare yourself for war."

King Maximus looked at the ground.

"No," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "I will comply. This country... is yours..."

Dugal smiled.

"Good."

A legion of Stormtroopers followed the King back into Helms Deep where he would announce the fall of Rohan. A few days later Darth Vader and Admiral Niem's forces marched into Rohan.

"The western countries are yours," Dugal said.

"Good," Darth Vader said. "Continue the conquest in the North. Admiral Niem, remain in Rohan and defend it against Sauron's armies. I will go with Dugal, for I feel that Sauron will be more interested in stopping me than you."

* * *

Sauron and his army did reach Rohan, but it was too late by then. Stormtroopers marched through the cities and across the country, enforcing their rule with an iron fist. The Imperial Chancellor had forced Maximus to abdicate and had banished him from the country. Sauron felt his anger rising up within him, but he knew that at this point there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where are they going next?" he asked his lieutenant Orc.

"They head North," the lieutenant replied. "North towards Fangorn forest and Lothlorien."

"Send a scout ahead to Fangorn," Sauron said. "Find the Ents, and warn them that Darth Vader is coming. See if you can get them to fight him."

The lieutenant nodded.

"Yes master."

* * *

Galadriel finally gave John a break, so Verana suggested that they go out for a walk in the woods together. They walked together through the forest talking about Middle Earth.

"To the east lie the mines of Moria," Verana said. "Great Mithril mines controlled by the dwarves. They're supposed to be very deep and dangerous, for it is said that ancient evil sometimes lurks deep under the ground."

"Ancient evil?" John asked.

Verana nodded.

"Sometimes there are things left over from ancient times that continue to haunt our world today. Aren't there things like that in your world?"

She looked up at him. John thought for a moment.

* * *

"Wait for it..." the Orc commander Erekai whispered.

The stormtrooper army drew closer and closer, marching through Fangor forest. A bird call rose from far off in the forest.

"They're ready," Erekai told his troops.

The Imperials marched below them.

"Now!" Erekai shouted.

The Goblin's immediately began firing arrows down upon the Stormtroopers. But these arrows were different. They were black, and seemed shrouded in dark energy. On top of all this, they pierced easily through Stormtrooper armor. The white troops fell beneath the barrage of arrows before returning fire quickly.

More Goblin ambushes arose from within the thick vegetation and began loosing arrows into the Stormtrooper armies. Chaos erupted as Stormtroopers fired blindly into the forest before getting picked off by the accurate Goblin archers. Victory was near, but then a dark figure stepped out of the forest holding a bright bar of light in its hands. Darth Vader. The Goblins opened fire, but Darth Vader could sense where they were coming from with the Dark Side, and swung his lightsaber, hacking each arrow to pieces. Then, he dove into the forest and attacked the Goblins, cutting them down as they tried to run.

But then, a mighty Orc warrior leapt down in front of Darth Vader. The Sith Lord began force choking the Orc, before tossing him aside like a rag doll. Out of the forest a legion of Orcs appeared to defend the fallen Orc. They charged the Sith Lord, but were no match for his mighty lightsaber. Cutting swords in half, the Sith Lord single handedly killed over half of the Legion before sending the other half fleeing into the wounds. A shriek was heard over head. Darth Vader looked up and saw a black shape leap out of the trees. A Nazgûl. The Black Rider held its sword out towards Darth Vader threateningly.

"Your shadow weapons are no match for the Dark Side of the Force," Darth Vader said, holding up a hand to force choke the Ringwraith.

With the force he reached out and grabbed the Nazgûl. A wave of terror shot into him unlike anything he'd ever felt. Like electricity darkness clouded his mind, empty blackness scarred him, causing him to tumble backwards clutching his head. The Black Rider, now released from the hold of the Force, sprung forward, swinging its sword in for the kill. Darth Vader's lightsaber was up in a flash, and he deflected the blow.

"Lord Vader!" Darth Vader glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Admiral Dugal beckoning to him. "We must retreat!"

Darth Vader knocked the Nazgûl forward before marching off into the forest after his retreating forces. The Ringwraith, hissing, charged after Darth Vader. The Sith Lord swung around and parried its attack, before sending the undead King flying into the forest with a flick of his lightsaber.

"Into the mountains!" Admiral Dugal said. "We will lose them in the mountains."

"No," Vader said. "We will wait for them, within the mountains."

* * *

"How did it go?" Sauron said, glancing over at Agravas.

"Very good sir," the Goblin general replied. "The Imperial Forces are in full retreat. They have vanished into the mountains. The Dark Arrows worked very well."

"Then we must chase them down," Sauron shouted, his eyes flashing red. "Ready the Orcs and the Goblins."

* * *

The Dwarf lords lived deep within the mountain, content in their mines. The Mines of Moria as they were called. The seven rings had been squandered and lost in the mines, for once Sauron took power who knew what you could trust anymore. The nine rings had turned the Kings of men into Nazguls, hadn't they? The Elves were probably the last who kept their rings close and protected, even if Sauron ever gained power over Middle Earth his ring could transform their rings into wells of evil. The Dwarfs lived below the surface, away from the terror and grip of Sauron, but they still feared him.

Imperial forces marched straight into the mines as if they owned them. Stormtroopers with raised blasters shot down any opposition they found. The Dwarf Lords got word, and readied their troops for battle. The Axe wielding soldiers charged out to do battle with the Imperials, but they were no match for the ferocity of the Stormtroopers. The Dwarf Lords retreated further into the mines, taking what was left of their forces with them as the Imperials marched in to occupy the great city of Moria. Behind the army Darth Vader marched forward, all the while looking back over his shoulder, expecting that Sauron and his armies would be coming at any second.

"I know you're out there Sauron," Darth Vader said. "Come and find me!"

* * *

"The Mines of Moria," Sauron said quietly, upon entering the great caves. "It seems that this Darth Vader has more in mind than just taking the One Ring. But I swear that he will never take Middle Earth from me!" 

He looked ahead and saw that the gates of the mines had been blown open by some sort of bomb.

"Shall we follow after them?" General Agravas asked.

"No," Sauron said. "Stay here and guard the entrance. If any of the Imperial Forces try and retreat through these Gates then kill them. I will enter the mines alone."

"But Master," Erekai protested, "you will enter the mines of Moria without even a body guard? Take a squad of Orcs with you at least."

Sauron turned, his red eyes flashing through the eye holes of his helmet.

"Ancient power will protect me," he said, before turning and vanishing into the heart of the mountain. "Ancient power that answers to the name of Morgoth."

* * *

"Sir," an Stormtrooper said to Admiral Dugal. "They've retreated deeper into the mountains." 

"Keep following after them," Dugal said. "Show them no mercy."

Admiral Niem walked up behind Admiral Dugal.

"Where is Vader?" Niem asked.

Dugal looked up in alarm.

* * *

Sauron crept stealthily past a legion of stormtroopers and made his way into the depths of the mountain. Scaling walls and ducking into caverns the Necromancer finally reached what he was looking for. The shrine of Morgoth. The dwarves never came down here, for dark rumors had circulated about the chamber around it. A golden table stood before an alter carved of ivory and set with ruby jewels. Sauron stepped forward to perform the spell. 

"The powers of Udûn are with you Sauron," Sauron jumped in alarm, and saw the silhouette of Darth Vader standing beside the altar. "But you will fall before the powers of the Force."

Sauron hissed through his helmet.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Darth Vader stepped out of the darkness. "The Force tells me everything."

Darth Vader walked up beside the altar and looked deep into the glowing gold.

"I sense dark energy within," Darth Vader said. "Not of the Force, but of something different. A word comes to my mind. Morgoth, Udûn. A great power."

"Not something you would ever understand," Sauron hissed again. "You serve an energy field, and I serve something much greater!"

Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"We will see which is greater. You use you're magic... and I'll use the Force."

Sauron drew forth his mace.

"The Ring of Power," he said. "That is what I will wield."

He struck first, his mace slamming against Vader's lightsaber. The Sith Lord drew his blade back and reposted into Sauron's shoulder. Dark Energy clashed against the Dark side of the Force as the two Lords called up the demons within them and grasped their power. Sauron lashed out, sending Vader tumbling backwards. Sauron Darth Vader then reached out, using the force, and began lifting up a large boulder before flinging it across the room.

The boulder slammed into Sauron's chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Darth Vader marched forward quickly, sending a wave of the force against Sauron when he tried to stand back up. Sauron threw his mace up in defense, charging dark energy to hold back the powers of the force. The tensions grew stronger as the two energies pushed against each other, so different, yet so alike. Finally Sauron, in his weakened state, felt his strength beginning to leave him.

Immediately Darth Vader took hold of him with the force and tossed the Dark Wizard across the room like a rag doll. Sauron hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

"Now give in Sauron," Darth Vader said.

The Sith Lord then drew his lightsaber and sliced through the singled foundation in the middle of the room. The roof caved in now that it had no support. Large chunks of stone fell from the roof to the ground as the walls began crumbling under the intense pressure. Darth Vader dashed out of the room quickly, as Sauron was buried beneath the rocks.

"In the name of Morgoth I command you!" Sauron shouted, before he was burried.

Darth Vader waited until the sound of falling rocks ended, and silence took over. But then he heard another sound. The table in the room had not been touched by any of the falling rocks. The growling continued as the gold table began to glow red. Sauron slowly crawled out of the wreckage and smirked at Vader.

"How is this possible?" Vader asked, his eyes widening behind his mask.

"Give in Vader," Sauron hissed, before laughing darkly.

Darth Vader reached out with his mind and felt a dark power rising forth. Without a word he turned and ran down the corridor just before the ground beneath him split open and a mighty shape of both flame and Shadow emerged from the depths of the earth.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mirror

**Chapter 5 The Mirror**

**_Sorry for the delay. I got a little caught up in writing New Moon and neglected this one. But I just got back into it, and am as excited as ever. This chapter I am particularly proud of, especially near the end._**

Darth Vader did not dare turn back as the mighty beast charged after him, its red eyes flaring as its mighty arms, glowing with the flame of Udûn bore down upon him. Drawing away from the demon Vader ducked into the shadows of the mine where the beast lost him. But it was not finished.

Roaring angrily, its throat lighting up with fire the beast began rampaging through the ancient caverns of Moria, destroying everything in its path. Stormtroopers feebly opened fire upon the great beast before they were crushed under its mighty footsteps. Wielding both its sword and its fire whip it tore the cavern to pieces, sending stormtroopers flying through the air. Over the din Niem shouted.

"Retreat!" he commanded. "Back out of the caves! We must flee!"

Making their way up from the mine they rushed to the entrance to escape.

"We're free," Niem said, as he stepped out from the blasted open doors of the great Mine. Then a dark arrow flew out of the darkness and pierced Niem's heart, sending him sprawling to the floor. The Goblin archers then opened fire on the Stormtroopers, catching them off guard and slaughtering about half of Niem's forces before disappearing into the darkness. Darth Vader then marched out behind them.

"Go!" he commanded. "We must leave this place. Head back towards the East, away from the Mountains."

Admiral Dugal and his forces marched out behind Vader.

"Niem is dead," Vader said. "You are now in command of his forces Dugal."

Dugal saluted.

"Continue the campaign into the East," Vader said.

"Where is he heading now?" Sauron asked.

"East," General Agravas said. "Towards Lothlorien."

"Have the Orcs reburied the Balrog?" Sauron asked.

"Yes," General Agravas confirmed. "The Flame of Udûn will not rise again unless you reawaken it."

"Let him take Lothlorien," Sauron said. "I have a plan, but I must be given time to think."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What's happening?" John asked, as Verana lead him quickly towards the west side of Lothlorien.

"I don't know," Verana said. "We're being attacked by a powerful army that will overrun our..."

"Hands up!"

They stopped, and found themselves facing a group of nine stormtroopers, every blaster trained on Verana. Slowly, ever so slowly she raised her hands in the air.

"Turn around," the Stormtrooper commanded, and Verana did.

Then suddenly, he wacked her on the back of the head with his gun, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"No!" John shot forward, but a Stormtrooper stepped in his path.

John, ready to fight, waited for the Stormtrooper to make the first move. The Stormtrooper eyed him silently.

"Good job," he suddenly said, causing John to look at him strangely. "You managed to get us a hostage. What is your operating number?"

John looked down at Verana, who was looking up at him from the ground, her eyes filling with tears.

"ST-115..." John said quietly, feeling Verana's eyes, filled with doub, feeling betrayed.

"Get this man a uniform," the Stormtrooper said. "Suit up soldier, you're back on the core."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Galadriel stepped out onto her balconey to see a mighty robotic beast standing below, guarding the entrance with an entire legion of Stormtroopers guarding the entrance, looking like Ants below the mighty AT-ST. Sensing a presence, she whirled around to find a tall dark figure standing in the shadows of her room. Sharp, metallic breathing issued from within the armored man.

"Lord Vader..." she said fearfully. "I have heard much about you..."

"And you must be Galadriel," the dark figure replied. "Lady of the Galadhrim. I have heard much about you. From interrogating some of your soldiers-"

"Why are you doing this?" Galadriel interrupted him. "Sauron has ravaged our continent for long enough, and then you come and in a single stroke you take the lands of Middle Earth as your own."

"Why am I doing this?" Vader activated his lightsaber, and held it, shimmering in the darkness. "You do not understand me Galadriel. You do not understand what is behind my mask. You are a lady of great beauty, a beauty which I have not seen since... Nevermind. But I am a man of a scarred face. I want the One Ring of Power. What do you know of it?"

"I know enough to know that you will never get it," Galadriel said, rising to her full height so that she stood almost as tall as the Sith Lord. "And even if you do get it you will never be able to control-"

Darth Vader smacked her, sending her sprawling backwards onto her bed.

"Foolish she-elf," Vader chuckled quietly. "I will get that ring if I have to pry it from out of Sauron's dead fingers."

"The Ring's power is too great for you to control," Galadriel challenged.

"Don't be too proud of this trinket your friend the Dark Lord carries," Vader said. "The ability to covet a planet in darkness are weak against the powers of the Force."

Galadriel sat up, unafraid of the masked man before her.

"So then there is no way that I can convince you to give up this quest and return to the world from which you came?"

Vader only nodded.

"Then let me at least show you something first," she smiled slightly.

Darth Vader searched her mind, but found no trace of deceit. Galadriel's watched him as he thought about this, her deep haunting eyes that seemed to speak to him of an age long gone. Without him even saying anything the elf maiden knew the answer.

"Follow me Lord," she slowly rose up from the bed and turned for the door.

Obediently Vader followed her. She lead him into an open courtyard, guarded by stone statues and several Stormtroopers. With a wave of his hand Vader dismissed all of them. Galadriel walked to a small pool of water and dipped a large silver pitcher into it. Then, she turned to a large stone bowl and poured the water into it.

"Look into the mirror," Galadriel said, turning once again to Vader.

The Sith Lord stood their, suspiciously he glanced at the stone bowl.

"This is no trick," Galadriel said, and there was no deceit in her words.

"What makes this mirror so special?" Vader asked. "What will I see in it that is different?"

"I do not know," Galadriel confessed. "Sometimes you may see what is, what has been, and sometimes what has not yet come to pass."

Vader extinguished his lightsaber and walked up to the mirror, placing both hands on the side of the bowl and gazing down into the water. Slowly everything came into focus.

He saw a man, struggling to walk forward, as pain wracked through his body. Searing heat filled the sky, erupting out like lava, enveloping the man. It was as if he walked through hell! Vader drew back. The man's face was scarred and cut, misshapen and broken by years and years of horrors. He held his hand out in front of him as he screamed as his fingers caught fire. Images flashed through his mind. Images of a beautiful brown haired girl. Vader's heart sank within him. Padme. The images kept coming, showing her suffering and then showing her lying dead. Vader and the man shouted in a rage that they both shared. Then an image of Galadriel flashed by. Then, the sky lurched, and the man fell forward, gasping and convulsing against the ground. The man's face rose from the ground and he gazed off into the distance and saw a mighty eye, shrouded in flame watching him.

_'I see you!'_

He screamed once, and then screamed again. He could not stop screaming. Vader screamed as well as dark shadows stepped out of the flame and slowly began to tear the broken man apart, cutting him with cruel blades of fire that seared his soul and broke through flesh and bone. The man screamed, Vader screamed. The broken soul fell to pieces as the body disintegrated under the fire. All went black.

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

Vader's vision slowly cleared and he found himself lying on his back in the courtyard. Standing over him was Galadriel.

"I know what you saw," she said calmly, too calmly. "I can sense your thoughts. The man you saw is you, or what you will become if you get the ring. Broken by its unspeakable power, tormented and weakened by the evil which is not yours. And then, the shadows come and tear you to pieces."

Vader just lay there silently.

_'You will have your chance to take the ring,' _Vader looked up, startled as she spoke telepathically with him. _'You will have to make a great choice. A choice to save the world, or to die along with it under the power of the Ring. I know of what you are thinking. You are strong enough to control it.'_

Galadriel's expression saddened.

_'As much as I want to, I do not hate you Vader.'_

Vader's eyes widened behind his face mask.

_'I somehow wish I could hate you, but my compassion for who you are won't allow me to. You are not like Sauron. Sauron is all together evil, and his Ring is too. Take your armies, and leave this place while you still have a chance. For even thought you think there is no love, no good left within you, your heart cries out for love. Yes, I can feel it. Sauron worships evil, and only good can defeat evil. Believe me, when he gets his chance he will destroy you.'_

Vader rose to his feet.

"Stop it," he demanded. "No one tells me what to do. I will take what I desire, and I will have the One Ring of Power. And you will help me get it."

Galadriel's face filled with sorrow.

"Then that is your choice."

Vader nodded to two Stormtroopers, who reentered the courtyard. They each grabbed one of Galadriel's arms and began leading her away.

"You are far too trusting Galadriel," Vader said. "You have too much compassion for that which does not exist anymore. But that does not matter. You are my prisoner now."

"Just one last thing," Galadriel said. "Do you know what the shadows were?"

Vader looked up.

_'The Nazgûl are unaffected by the Dark Side of the Force. For they are themselves darkness, so whatever dark power you wield against them will only make them stronger.'_

"Why do you tell me these things elf?" Vader demanded. "Why do you bother giving me, your enemy, advice."

Her strong eyes met his, causing him to shrink back slightly at the intensity of them.

"Because I don't want Sauron to win," she murmured. "But neither do I want Dugal to."

The Stormtroopers dragged her away. Vader stood there silently, contemplating what she had just said.

_She doesn't want Sauron to win, so maybe she's saying she wants me to win. But why? But if she doesn't want Dugal, my Admiral, to win, then doesn't that mean she doesn't want me to win? Oh..._

Vader straightened up.

_She doesn't want either of us to win. That must be it._

Darth Vader closed his eyes, and remembered the dream. He remembered seeing Padme's face. Pain shot up within him as he tried to push the image away. And then Galadriel's face appeared. He had felt a gaze like hers before, and it had been Padme's. Repressing the memories, Darth Vader paced out of the courtyard. Lothlorien was his.


	6. Chapter 6 The Conquered One

**Chapter 6 The Conquered One**

_**Miss me? Hahahaha. Right. Thought I'm sure you did miss this story. This chapter I'm particularly proud of near the end. Enjoy.**_

Trooper 115 marched forward, among the other Stormtroopers he had been assigned to. Due to his "assistance" in taking Lothlorien he had been promoted to captain, and now commanded a nine man squad. As he marched his heart was sunk low within him. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. He watched another squadron leading Verana away with her arms cuffed behind her. She looked back, meeting his gaze with a sad and betrayed gaze.

He wanted to speak to her, to tell her that he had not wanted this. That he hadn't befriended her so as to make her a hostage. But he couldn't. She turned and moved on through the ranks of Stormtroopers. John sighed. He wanted to step in, to stop all this, but it was the Empire doing this, and he had always trusted the Empire. Plus, even if he decided to stand against them there was nothing he could do, for there was an entire legion of incredibly loyal Stormtroopers standing against him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vader marched in the middle of his army, still unable to shake Galadriel's gaze, or the images he had seen.

_I am doing what is right, _he told himself. _With the power of the One Ring I can take out the Rebellion once and for all and end this conflict._

But the image of him, struggling through a land of fire with his hand burning in eternal fury sprung back to mind. Was he really heading down that path?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Lothlorien has fallen sir," General Agravas said.

Sauron turned, and faced the goblin general.

"Now will you tell me what you hope to accomplish by allowing your enemy to take over your lands?" Agravas asked.

Sauron huffed, his breath whistling through the mouthpiece of his helmet, causing the goblin to cringe.

"Such is the folly of the goblins," Sauron murmured. "The inability to be completely ruthless, to understand just what I am doing. I will still have Middle Earth, but Vader will be the one who gets it for me. And when I find it fitting I will remove him."

Sauron chuckled darkly, before drawing a wrapped up parchment from behind him. Spreading it out on the table it was revealed to be an altered map of Middle Earth. The map was altered though, for it showed the empire of Mordor, the dark nation in the west. And then it showed the east, broken, torn to pieces and united under a single empire, a single power. Imperial Middle Earth. This new nation had to be at least five times as large as Mordor. Agravas' eyes widened.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Sith Lord felt a tug at the back of his mind, something directing him to stop walking and to turn to the east. Staring out across the fields of Middle Earth he began to wonder.

"Galadriel!" he commanded, and his Stormtroopers dragged the defeated Elf Queen to him rather roughly.

They threw her to his feet, like a bag of garbage. On her hands and knees, Galadriel lifted her head up and stared up into the eyes of Vader, showing no fear or pain.

"What lies to the east?" Darth Vader demanded.

Galadriel slowly rose to her feet, and listened as the Stormtroopers drew their weapons and trained them on her back.

"Mountains," she said. "And then beyond that is the Shire. The home of the Hobbits."

Dugal heard this, and walked up to Vader.

"Lord Vader," he said. "With your permission I would like to lead the conquest further on into the East."

Vader nodded.

"Yes Admiral. See that this is done."

Dugal turned away to carry this out. Galadriel looked down, saddened that she was being forced to help them. Vader watched her quietly, for there was something in her eyes that seemed to speak to him. When she looked at him it was as if she stripped him off his armor, of the shield around his mind, and revealed him for who he really was. Vader looked away, and walked to the front of his army.

"How do I get this guy, this Sauron," he murmured aloud. "He must have a weakness. There must be a way to get him away from those Wraiths which guard him."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sauron stood at the edge of his tower, chanting in some ancient language long lost to the world. But one word remained consistent.

"Morgoth! Fora sa chuya. Morgoth! Por immos erhen. Morgoth! A Udûn agrav!"

Then a dark purple light appeared at the center of the tower. Sauron stepped forward, and entered the light, cringing as the dark energy was absorbed painfully into his flesh. He screamed as it burned him, like white hot iron running up and down your skin. But he endured the pain, for he knew it would give him great power.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Orc Commander Erekai and his forces watched from the shadows as the Imperial Army approached Rivendell.

"When they strike from the west," Erekai began, "we shall strike from the east."

The Orcs nodded quietly, before disappearing into the mountains.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Isildur and his armies had fled back to Rivendell to seek the aid of the elves. But Elrond did not know what to do.

"So," he said, pacing back and forth. "Not only do we have to deal with Sauron, but now a great White Army that has appeared in the West."

"They wielded weapons unlike any I've ever seen," Isildur explained. "They fired bright bolts of light, almost like arrows, except the 'arrows' disappeared after touching flesh. They left powerful and deadly burns."

"If what you say is true," Elrond continued, "then there already is no hope for us. The army marches East, soon they will be here. You do realize that my forces are inadequate to mount an offensive against such a powerful adversary."

"But we mustn't give up hope," Isildur protested.

"No," Elrond nodded. "You are right. But right now all we can do is retreat."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The attack was swift and devastating. A mighty AT-ST destroyed the main gate, and Stormtroopers poured in. Elvish archers fired upon their attackers, but there arrows did not pierce the strong white armor. Then, simultaneously a large force of Orcs and Goblins ambushed them from the East, splitting Rivendell's forces in half. Elrond called for a retreat, and the army of Men and Elves fled Rivendell. Then, as quickly as it had appeared the Orc army disappeared. The Imperials had Rivendell.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

John struggled forward, across the ancient landscape of Middle Earth. He and a squad of special force troops had been sent West to find and conquer the wood elves, whom were rumored to live there. Verana was sent with them, since Dugal believed that only an elf can know other elves. John could not look at Verana without feeling a bad feeling in his stomach, a feeling of shame. He lead his forces deep into the woods, before telling them to stay put. Then he took Verana, and moved further into the forest. When he was far enough away from his forces he began undoing Verana's handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked. "Releasing you."

Undoing the lock, John drew one of the cuffs off of her, only to receive a stinging slap on the cheek as payment. Wincing and putting a hand to his face, he turned back to find himself staring into eyes filled with anger, and betrayal.

"You kidnap me, and put me under the mercy of your Imperial friends and now you expect me to still be friendly with you?"

"I didn't kidnap you," John protested.

"Well you sure didn't do anything to help me," Verana glowered.

"What was I supposed to do?" John fought back. "Each one of them had a gun, and I was unarmed. If I told them not to kidnap you they would stop trusting me and treat me like a prisoner."

"Well that doesn't mean you should just bring me in as a prisoner to your stupid empire and leave me to be mistreated! If you really cared about me then you would have stopped them!"

"I do care about you!" John shouted so loudly that the birds in the forest stopped chirping, and for a second utter silence covered the land.

"Then prove it," Verana said glaring.

John unflasked the other cuff, and drew it away.

"You are free," he said. "Is that not proof enough."

Verana stood there for a while, just staring back at him.

"There's nothing you can do," she said, her voice suddenly sad. "There is no where I can go. No where in Middle Earth where I'll be safe from Admiral Dugal. No matter where I run, he will someday come to take the land, and I will be in chains again."

"Not in chains," John said, still feeling loyalty to the empire. "Just under another form of government."

"Are you sure this one is right?" she asked.

"The empire has always been right," John defended.

"And dragging me and my friends from our home was right?"

John just looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Let me ask you one thing," Verana broke the silence. "What am I worth to you? Certainly not much more than you're precious empire. What, you agree to follow through with their demands and then try to make up for it by releasing me? Then what will you tell them? That an innocent, fragile, and defenseless elf maiden overpowered a big strong armored soldier of the Empire?"

"I'll think of something," John said.

"Is everything all right sir?" John looked up to see one of his Stormtroopers standing off to the side.

Verana turned so that he wouldn't see that her hands were unbound.

"Every thing's fine," John said. "I was questioning her about the location of the Wood Elves."

The soldier saluted, and marched off. Once he was out of sight John turned back to Verana. Sunlight shone against her face as her bright eyes gazed at him thoughtfully. The light captured her quiet elven beauty fully and perfectly. Her features so perfect, smooth and fair, as if carved from marble.

"Nothing you ever tell them will satisfy them," Verana argued. "And therefore, I will stay here!"

"You won't run?" John began to smile suddenly.

Verana shook her head, surprised at his behavior. John then chuckled quietly. Verana, bewildered, began to mistake his amusement for mockery.

"Fine then," she snapped. "Laugh."

"The thing is," he said, smiling of course, "you say this as if its because you are mad at me. You act like the reason that you're staying here is to punish me for what I've done."

Verana's face was filled with confusion.

"And you think... that that's not why I've chosen to stay here?"

"No," John continued. "Listen to you. You're worried. You're worried about me, about what they'll do to me if I let you run off. People usually act this way around people they like."

"What?" Verana huffed, a slight blush filling in her marble cheeks. "I don't like you at all... I..."

"Yes you do," John's smile grew much larger now. "Admit it. Look, you've gone crimson."

Indeed it had, Verana's face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Well..." she smiled faintly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Maybe a little..."

Slowly she lifted her gaze and looked up into John's eyes. They just stood there, staring back into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Verana's heart began to pound inside her chest, for she had never felt this way about anyone before. But why? Why did it have to be for him? She knew that no matter what they would never be able to be together. Their lives were literally a world apart.

John grinned at her, causing her heart to flutter over once or twice. Verana's gaze fell to the floor again. But then John put his finger against her chin, and raised her face back up. Then, he leaned in, heart pounding in his chest. Their lips met, and they kissed each other. Verana reached out a hand and slowly caressed John's cheek, the gentle touch of a lover. Like a butterfly alighting on a flower. They pulled away, and then embraced. A small tear rolled down Verana's cheek, like a dewdrop rolling down a blade of grass. John held her, his eyes brimming with emotion.

The two lovers were in their own little world, floating among clouds and bubbles. Here the wind was musical and the air smelled of cinnamon all the time. The cool air of spring blew against them, whispering a secret message. Surrounded by their perfect world they did not dare draw away from each other, for fear that the world would break.

And then in the silent corner of the wispy world, a faint ethereal shade appeared, flowing in and out of existence. Its white armor glowing in the silent zephyr's and phantasmal shadows. For a second the apparition silently loomed in the background, like the Angel of Death, waiting for the dying to say their final words before carrying them into the netherworld. For a second, John opened one eye and caught the gaze of the white shade. But then the phantasm faded out into the wind, leaving only the clouds, the wind, and the two lovers holding each other close.

As the soldier disappeared behind the hill it was enough to tear John awake. And then the dream world faded before his very eyes as any dream will. He pulled away from Verana, and gazed back over to where the apparition had stood. Then, he reluctantly refastened Verana's cuffs, and lead her back towards the clearing. Their fate now rested in the hands of God.

_**Like it? Its called my attempt at making some indefinate sounding, higher level fiction. I've read stories with a lot of description written all metaphorically like that, but never really written it in this fashion until now. Lets call it a convenient step forward shall we? Leave me a nice review and eagerly await the next addition to this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Holder of the One Ring

**Chapter 7 Holder of the One Ring**

_**So sorry, I've been busy on other stories. And no I haven't given this one up, its too cool for that.**_

Vader gazed out across the horizon, slowly breathing in the cool night air. Above him the stars glistened beautifully. But Vader could not shake off the worry which wracked his brains. Galadriel's words had set him on edge, but it was more than this. It was a strange feeling which covered him like a black shadow. Something was wrong with this conflict. He didn't know what, but he could sense something ominous. The dark side was tricky to read sometimes.

The Sith Lord's scarred eyes moved back and forth across the open landscape. Everything was working out perfectly. The nations of Middle Earth were dropping like flies before Dugal's armies. Sauron and his armies had all but faded as a dark memory in every Stormtrooper's mind. All that left was to fall upon the Shire, where the armies of Rivendell had fled. Then nearly all of Middle Earth would be secured under the Emperor's control.

But what was he afraid of? That Sauron would reappear and defeat him? No. Sauron was not strong enough for such a large offensive. Vader shook his head. It wasn't that Sauron himself wasn't strong enough, for Vader had never fought against a mightier foe. It was Sauron's armies. Their old outdated arrows, even when fused with dark magic were only effective for small raids and guerrilla tactics.

But still the nagging doubt remained. Vader closed his eyes. Why did the Dark Side fail him when he needed it most? Like a child in the hands of a father Vader looked to the Dark Side for aid, but now it had abandoned him. Something was very wrong with how easy this was coming. It was too easy. There was no way that Sauron would so easily accept Vader's massive takeover of Middle Earth.

Darth Vader immediately turned, and marched back into camp. He marched past the sleeping stormtroopers and kept walking until he arrived at the spot where Galadriel lay sleeping. Her legs and arms had been handcuffed.

"Galadriel," her eyes fluttered open quickly.

The elf maiden gazed up at Vader.

"Come with me," Vader reached down and unhooked the cuffs on her legs.

Slowly Galadriel rose to her feet and followed. When they were far enough away Vader turned to her.

"Sauron has been a puzzle to me since the moment I met him," Vader began. "He's like me, I guess you could say, but different. Much different. Why he has allowed me to conquer over half of Middle Earth, I have no idea. I need you to tell me, where can I find him?"

Galadriel raised an eyebrow and gazed into Vader's eyes, as if searching inside for his soul.

"If he isn't in Mordor then I have no idea," Galadriel spoke truthfully.

"But you are an elf," Vader said. "You of all should know about the Necromancer's habits."

"That is true," Galadriel said. "And because I know about Sauron I can tell you that you won't find him."

Vader looked up, surprised. Galadriel shook her head slowly.

"He will find you," she murmured. "And he will have his war."

A cold, dark feeling ran up Vader's spine.

The next morning Vader had all but cast away the dark feeling that had haunted him last night. Dugal's mighty army marched across Middle Earth, into the east. It was time for the armies of Middle Earth to fall. Galadriel walked slowly on at the back of the army, with a stormtrooper on either side, and her hands cuffed tightly. Her head was bowed and her eyes remained fixated on the ground in front of her. Closing them, a small tear trickled down her pure cheek.

John ate his breakfast quietly, glancing up now and then to meet the gaze of Trooper 656. He shivered slightly, before focusing his attention back on his food. He didn't remember well enough, but yesterday he believed that he had seen Trooper 656 watching him and Verana. He blushed lightly under his mask when he remembered. He remembered how they had held each other. It was too wonderful to seem real. But then there was the ghostly apparition, the demon in white armor. He was almost sure that it had been Trooper 656. And the fact that Trooper 656 kept glaring at him as they went on, the fact that he didn't seem to trust John anymore.

John was worried. What if he told the others? What would they think? What would they do? They might kill him out of loyalty to the empire, or simply put him under arrest for treason. Then he would be taken to some Imperial Prison somewhere for the rest of his life for being in love with an elf. John's loyalty to the Empire was beginning to deteriorate into nothing.

John stood up suddenly, and walked off away from the camp. He had to get away from it all. It was too much for him. When he was a fare distance away he stopped, and sat down. Gazing over the open horizon John imagined the Old Forest that was said to be just north of their position. He imagined the Wood Elves, happy in their ancient home. Unaware of the doom that was creeping after them.

"Captain," John turned to see Trooper 656 behind him. "You know we can't leave her alive."

His words pierced John's soul like a burning metal stake.

"I don't think we need to kill her," John replied, hiding his emotions.

"You know we'll have to," Trooper 656 countered. "You'll have to. That is... if you're still loyal to the Empire."

John rose to his feet slowly, in a mental denial.

"When she's no longer any use to us you must kill her, to prove to me and yourself that you are loyal to the Empire. Because if you don't, then I will report it to Dugal. He will see that you find a nice place in an Imperial Prison to rot away the rest of your life."

John shook his head, and looked away.

"She has to die."

John shook his head again.  
"Alright then. If you're going to be weak, then when we get to the Old Forest and we're finished with her, then I'll kill her. Don't try and stop me. When she's dead, we'll forget all of this, and you'll advance me about fifteen thousand Imperial credits in exchange for my silence."

Trooper 656 turned and walked away. John watched him go.

Five days later the Imperial forces marched upon the Shire while the Last Alliance of Men and Elves watched their approach.

"I figured this war would be short," Isildur commented. "But I never imagined that it would be as short as its turning out to be."

Legions of Stormtroopers, AT-ST's, and AT-PT's marched across the ancient land, preparing to strike out all that was left that stood between them and the creation of Imperial Middle Earth. But then suddenly, the Imperial Army stopped, and turned around. Marching up from behind them came a mighty army of Orks and Goblins.

"At last," Vader whispered. "Sauron has shown his face again."

The Necromancer had indeed. He stood at the top of a hill, towering above his forces, waiting.

"All too easy," Vader murmured, signaling for Dugal to begin the attack.

"Shall we intervene?" an elf soldier voiced as they watched the two mighty armies facing off against each other.

"No," Isildur shook his head. "Let them fight each other. Let them fight until one is finished and the other is weakened. Then we will strike."

Sauron stood atop the hill, gazing down upon the enemy army.

"I call upon you now Morgoth," he silently prayed. "Your dark energy is mine!"

Then with a frightening cry, Sauron raised his arms to the sky, and summoned a fell energy, sending a streak of purple lightning straight across the sky, from the west to the east. When it was gone, nothing that was mechanical could work. Stormtroopers tried in vain to fire their weapons, and the mighty AT-ST's and AT-PT's refused to respond. The Orc armies cried out in victory, before descending upon the unfortunate Imperials.

"What!" Vader watched in horror as the Orcs began overrunning his forces.

Glaring up the hill at Sauron, he watched the Sorcerer lower his arms.

"You will pay for this Sauron," Vader looked at his light saber.

Sensing with the dark side he could feel an energy shield around it, preventing it from being used. By focusing hard enough, Vader was able to tear the shield apart. Grabbing his light saber, he began marching up the hill, cutting down any in his path.

Sauron lowered his arms, and watched Vader marching up towards him.

"Come on you gruesome son of a Warg," he murmered under his breath, "come to me. Yeah, come to me."

Drawing his mace he began walking down the hill towards his enemy.

Vader activated his lightsaber, and held it forth, challenging his enemy's power.

"Your powers are weak Sauron!" he shouted, swinging his light saber in an attack.

Sauron caught the blow against the dark energy of his mace, forcing it back.

"Not as weak as you," he struck forth, slamming the mace into the ground, sending a shock wave into Vader, who threw up a hand in defense.

Charging the force Vader held back the energy, before channeling it back towards Sauron, who took it fully in the chest. Sauron staggered backwards, out of range, before raising up his hands as if in defense.

A fell beast with its Black Rider flew down from the sky towards Vader, who swung his light saber in an arc, sawing off the beast's head as it passed, sending its body crashing to the floor, and spilling the Ringwraith. Sauron seized the opportunity, and leapt forward, swinging his mace, slamming it into Vader's chest and sending him sprawling backwards. He swung it back to deliver the final blow, but Vader sent a blast of the force into him, jolting him back. Vader then leapt to his feet and hurled his light saber. Sauron turned sharply to the right, and the blade sailed past, before looping around and whirling back to Vader's hand like a boomerang as Vader pulled it back with the force.

Sauron swung his mace, sending a mighty blast of energy which caught Vader off guard and sent him flying through the air. Slamming painfully into a tree Vader rightened himself, just in time to deflect what would have been a fatal blow from Sauron's mace. Sauron leapt backwards, charging a blast of purple energy in his fist. Then, he hurled it forward towards Vader, who barely leapt out of the way in time to dodge it.

"There they are sir," Stormtrooper 534, or "Ted" said, pointing through the trees at the Wood elves, laughing and singing enchantingly in the forest.

They couldn't see the Stormtroopers from their position. John just gazed out at them.

"Shall we attack sir?" another Stormtrooper asked.

"Should we attack at all?" John asked, aware that Trooper 656 was glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" another Stormtrooper asked. "We were ordered to..."

"To attack a defenseless settlement?" John challenged. "Look at them. How many good strong men do you see? Huh? I mostly see woman and children. I see innocence."

"Its what the empire ordered," Trooper 656 argued, fingering his gun.

"Let me ask you something," John said. "What are we doing here in this world? We are conquering people who don't deserve to be conquered. We have given Dugal and the others too much of our unspoken loyalty I think."

Ted and the other Stormtroopers were silent, but Trooper 656 would not stop. Verana stood their silently, knowing that in a strange way they were indirectly throwing dice to decide her fate.

Trooper 656 turned to walk away, but whirled around suddenly, drawing his blaster and firing it towards John, who, expecting this, dodged behind a tree quickly. Trooper 656 then leveled the gun towards Verana.

"No!" Ted suddenly jumped up, and positioned himself between Trooper 656 and the girl. "You will not harm our prisoner!"

"I'll shoot you before I see such good Stormtroopers turn against the Empire!" his finger closed on the trigger.

A shot fired suddenly, and silence reigned. Ted looked at Verana, expecting her to slump forward. But no, Trooper 656 suddenly slumped forward, a blaster wound through his chest. Trooper 727 "Ed" threw his blaster down.

"I agree with John," he said. "It is time we gave this up and fought for what was right. You want my opinion?"

He shouldered a rocket launcher.

"I say we do everything we can to stop Dugal," he finished.

John stepped out from behind the tree, smiling behind his mask.

"Whose with me?" he asked.

Every one of the unit nodded and saluted.

"Lead us on Commander!"

John walked up to Verana and uncuffed her hands.

"Go stay with the Wood Elves," he said. "You will be welcome there. But I promise you that as long as there is life in my body I will come back for you."

She smiled, and reached a tentative hand up to touch his cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around him and they embraced.

"I love you," she whispered, before turning and walking into the forest.

Sauron hurled a rock, charging it with dark energy, and it collided with Vader's head, sending him sprawling down the cliff. Sauron leapt down after him, but was caught in a crossfire between two Stormtroopers. Leveling a blast of energy in the direction of both of them, he watched them slump forward dead. But Vader was back on his feet, and angry!

He swung his light saber, slicing off the tip of Sauron's mace. Sauron growled at having been caught off guard, and quickly channeled dark energy back into the weapon to keep it from breaking. Then, swinging what was left of it he caught the Sith Lord across the chest, channeling violent energy into him. Darth Vader wailed as the energy scarred through his flesh, before being hurled backwards, where he crashed painfully to the ground. His light saber skipped across the ground out of his reach, deactivating itself. Sauron knew that it was time. Raising up his fist his ring shone, as the sky overhead began to cloud over.

"With the cold power of Morgoth I..." purple lightning struck the ground beside him.

Slowly, a bright ball of dark energy began to form in Sauron's opened hand, fusing together into a swirling ball of pure annihilation. Darth Vader knew that he would surely die, if he could not stop Sauron from launching that ball of energy. Vader closed his eyes and focused. He knew there was only one power in the dark side which could save him now.

Focusing on the Force, he felt the molecules between him and Sauron. He felt the Force binding them together. He formed a path, and grabbed ahold of the energy. Charging up the connections he channeled the energy of the Force into a straight path, between him and Sauron. He reached out his hands, binding the energy, and then setting it alight. Without warning Force Lightning suddenly shot out of Vader's fingers, scarring into Sauron. He screamed and unearthly wail as the electricity burned his flesh, shooting through his armor, through his bones, through his blood vessels. The purple ball of energy in his hand exploded, and he was sent stumbling backwards.

Vader was immediately back on his feet, and used the Force to pull his light saber back to him. Leaping forward, he struck. Sauron threw up his mace in protection. Everything went in slow motion. Vader swung, Sauron lifted his mace. Then, ever so slightly, Vader altered his weapon's path, moving it slightly down and to the right. The light saber blade whizzed by, missing Sauron's mace and singing right past Sauron's ear as it swung back upwards. Sauron looked down, and watched as his left arm unhinged from his chest, and fell to the ground. His mind was overtaken by rage. Sauron swung forwards, twirling his mace in his hands, intending to take off Vader's head with a single blow. But Vader swung his light saber, and knocked the mace out of Sauron's hand. Then he punched him in the face, sending him to his knees.

Pain racked through Sauron's body, mostly from the blood pumping out of his body from where his arm had been. Glaring up into the eyes of Vader he watched as the Sith Lord drew his light saber back. Sauron's lips then curved upwards in a smile.

"Well done Vader," he whispered under his breath. "But now you will suffer."

Vader plunged his light saber straight through Sauron's helmet face, drilling through his nose and through his skull. Sauron wailed as dark energy exploded all through his body. His flesh began to crumple, and Vader's attention turned to the ring glowing brightly on Sauron's right hand. Vader then swung his light saber to the left, and hacked off Sauron's right forearm. The arm with the ring in it sailed ten feet away, and Sauron's body exploded as dark energy shot out wards. Vader threw a hand up to charge a shield of Force energy around him in protection.

Sauron's helmet fell to the ground, it was all that was left. But Vader's focus was on Sauron's severed limb. Lifting it slowly up from the ground he gazed at the ring. He shivered as he stared at the ancient words marked around the band. Slowly the forearm began to disintegrate. Vader grabbed the ring in one hand, and tore it from Sauron's cold dead fingers. Then, throwing down the forearm he held the ring up to the sky. He lifted up Sauron's empty helmet, and held it to the sky, raising it beside the One Ring.

All of a sudden, like a curse being lifted the Stormtrooper's weapons could work again! Gunfire replaced the previous screaming, as the Imperials, who had previously been overrun, began to cut through Sauron's armies like a hot knife through butter.

John and his forces ran out from the forest, and gazed out at the broken battlefield. The Orcs were in full retreat, and the Imperials stood there triumphantly. They were too late.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

"We have done it!" Dugal smiled, as Stormtroopers cheered all around him.

Then, slowly, his forces and he turned to face the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. Isildur and Elrond just stared back in amazement at what they had just seen. The Dark Lord Sauron had been singlehandedly massacred, and his forces had been overrun. So in a strange, ironic way there wish had been granted, Sauron was dead. Dugal raised his hand, and all the Stormtroopers lifted their guns towards the armies of Middle Earth. Without a word Isildur and Elrond each dropped their weapons. Their armies followed suit.

"Victory is ours Gentlemen!" Dugal announced, stepping forward through the ranks.

Vader slowly made his way back to his troops, as they cheered and hollered. Through the celebration he could see Galadriel. She was weeping. She looked up, and he met her tear stained gaze. He lifted up his hand, as if to show her that he had the ring. She glanced at the ring, and then back up to his eyes, as if asking if he would take it or not. Without a word Vader slowly slide the ring down, onto his ring finger. Then, he disappeared. Galadriel looked away.

_**So Vader wins eh? I think we all saw this coming. But fear not, it isn't over yet. I think you will be quite pleased at what I have in mind.**_


End file.
